


Let's Build a Fort

by redqueenofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy fic, Human Castiel, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, blanket fort, comfy fic, how do you tag things?, they are both late teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenofhell/pseuds/redqueenofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is feeling lonely after moving out to live on his own for the first time. Luckily Dean will always be there to make him happy. And maybe this move is all they need to take their relationship a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Build a Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfic readers^^  
> I'll just say that English is not my first language so no hate for that.  
> And that this fic is written for my good friend Roo that you can find here [(X)](http://221b-atch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and you can find me here [(X)](http://redqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)

This was it, he was now on his own. Cas looked around in the small room. Yeah this was all his. And he was alone. To alone. He sat surrounded by scatted furniture and unopened boxes. Yeah he was alone and lonely.

He pulled out his phone and texted the only one he knew could make it better, Dean. He sent him a short text asking if he was busy. When he did not get an immediate response, he put down the phone and glanced over the mess that was his new place.

He was not in the mood to do anything about the mess. Therefore, he sat there for god knows how long. It was not until there was a loud knock on his door that he finally got up. When the door swung open, it produced Dean, standing outside with a big smirk.

“Feeling lonely?” Dean, as always, made Cas smile. Of course, Dean would see through the simple meaning of his text, seeing he was in the need of company.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said and invited him into the small living room.

“So are you gonna tell me how much you hate being on your own now? Or do I have to wait?” He was presenting his most prize-winning smirk.

“That obvious, huh?” Cas chuckled, before his face fell, “I’m glad you’re here.”

A silence fell over them as they sat on the couch. That was, until Dean got up suddenly.

“Okay, I know to make you feel better,” he trailed over to the first box in his path, opened it, looked and closed it, and then proceeded to do that to two more boxes before Cas asked, “what are you doing?”

“I’m looking for your pillows and blankets,” he said with his head in a new box, “we’re gonna make a blanket fort!” the sheer look of excitement as he looked up made Cas smile.

“A blanket fort?” Cas got up, heading for the right box, that Dean had yet find, actually he was currently looking down the second box with books, “why?”

“We’re gonna watch movies and eat popcorn, do nothing and I’ll help you unpack tomorrow,” he trailed over to where Cas was pulling out pillows and blankets.

Together they pulled the couch and two chairs together and placed blankets and pillows together in the middle. Once the foundation was build, they went on to the sides and lastly the “roof” -or just a blanket spread over.

“It’s smaller than I thought,” Cas was crunched down looking inside their small fort, that clearly only just would hold them both.

“We’ll fit. I’m sure,” and with a crocked smile he turned to get the tv in position. Then it was just a matter of making popcorn -which Dean did after going through the box with kitchen wear- and finding a movie -which Cas did.

Just as the start screen popped up, Dean walked in with a bowl filled with popcorn.

He also was the first to climb in the small fort, followed shortly by Cas, who, due to the small space, had to lie with his shoulder resting on Dean.

Dean made a pained sound before moving his arm to lie around Cas instead of under him. Making them lay incredibly close.

“So you ready?” Cas took a moment to enjoy the look of sheer kidlike joy on Deans face, before he nodded.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Cas pressed start and the film began, and Cas made himself comfortable in Deans arms.

As the movie progressed, Cas felt the anxiety, that earlier had him nervous and homesick, leave him in favor of the warmth coming from his best friend.

Halfway through Cas started nodding. They’d eaten most of the popcorn and they may or may not have had a small popcorn war, which meant there was popcorn everywhere.

The space was still way too small and Dean had not complained once, that Cas had to practically lay halfway over him, for them both to be there. But the position was getting uncomfortable for Cas.

Suddenly, without warning, Cas turned to his side, facing Dean. Meaning that most of Cas’ weight was lifted off Deans side and that he no longer could see the screen, but instead Deans profile. He was beautiful. Cas always thought so, and the one time he actually told him that, he had brushed it off. But he was -even if he couldn’t see it himself. Maybe he should tell him more often.

“See something you like?” Dean interrupted his train of thoughts and turned to meet Cas eyes.

Cas was at a loss of words. How could he be so lucky to have this wonderful friend who always was there for him when everything else sucked.

Cas didn’t say anything. He smiled instead. Hoping his smile would say everything he didn’t know how to say.

As it turned out, no words were needed as Deans hand found his cheek. No words were uttered as their foreheads meet. And only a soft moan left Cas’ lips when Deans found his. This was perfect.

Stuffed together in their own little world. Arms around each other as their kisses got softer until they stopped and they fell asleep, still holding each other.

 

 

 

 **Epilogue**  
Dean held his promise. The next day they unpacked all Cas stuff. Or most of it. They may have gotten a bit distracted that one time where Cas bend over to pick something up and they ended up kissing till they were out of breath. Okay, maybe they only unpacked three boxes, but Cas didn’t care. And as it turned out, he didn’t have to live by himself for long. Just three months later, all his stuff were in boxes again, as he and Dean watched movies between kisses in their new apartment.


End file.
